


Teapot

by Weaselwoman



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Porn, M/M, Mpreg, Porn, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor can carry a tune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teapot

One day, Loki being exhaustedly pregnant with their second child, Thor brought their firstborn to day care. And stayed all day, coming home with a big smile (as well as their offspring).

That night, child safely in bed, Thor waited in the master bedroom as Loki, lost in thought, slowly undressed in an absent-minded strip tease. Thor remembered his day’s discovery, and smiled again.

“Husband.”

“Brother,” Loki said, turning to him.

“I learned something today. A song of Midgard. Would you like to hear it?”

Thor had a nice voice, low and rumbling; surprisingly, he could also hold a tune. Loki gave a tired smile. “Sing, then.”

Walking up to his brother:

“ _I’m a little Jotunn,_

_“Short_ —

Ruffling his barely-shorter-brother’s hair—

“ _And stout_ —

Patting his (incredibly sexy) belly—

“ _This_ —grunt—

As he reached back with both hands to grab Loki’s ass, and pick him up—

“ _is my handle_ —

Thor carried him over to the bed and laid him down, carefully, on his back—

“ _This_ —

A sudden lick on Loki’s recently and sadly neglected member: Loki _squeaked_ like a startled mouse—

“ _is my spout_.”

 

Thor finished licking, started sucking, gathering more and more of Loki into his mouth, humming the rest of the silly song. In addition to the vibrating wet tension along the centerline of Loki’s attention, peripheral sensations included Thor’s silken hair and beard rubbing against his belly and thighs, Thor’s scratchy mustache tickling against his slight mound and scrotum, Thor’s fingers penetrating the core of Loki’s “handle,” and then curling … dark-nippled Loki came suddenly.

After Thor had come as well, frotting against his dozing lover, and then cleaning them both, Loki roused himself slowly as Thor tucked blankets around him. “You learned that song from the children today?”

“Yes.”

“I might have to smite them for their insolence to the Jotnar.”

“They might”—Thor paused to softly kiss the tip of his nose, then his lips—“they might have used a different word than Jotunn.”

“Then I suppose I should smite you,” said yawning Loki. “Later.” And rolled over, and fell peacefully into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first essay into pron.


End file.
